Danny Phantom: Elevator Trouble
by BrownBunny
Summary: Descripsion: It was another day for Danny, Sam and Tucker, yet it would turn horrible wrong when they get trapped in an elevator with Dash, Paulina, Kwan and Valerie. Will Danny's secret stay a secret?Disclaimer: I don't own any Danny phantom character.I would like to thank the writer of Elevator games for the inspiration for this FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1: Trapped

Danny Phantom Elevator trouble!

Descripsion: It was another day for Danny, Sam and Tucker, yet it would turn horrible wrong when they get trapped in an elevator with Dash, Paulina, Kwan and Valerie. Will Danny's secret stay a secret?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Danny phantom character.

I would like to thank the writer of Elevator games for the inspiration for this FanFiction.

I hope you all like it, please tell me if you want me to write more now in with the chapter

DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP -DP-DP-DP-DP-DP

Chapter 1: Trapped.

All of Danny's class was on a school trip to a local business, Sam, Tucker and Danny were talking to each other about the ghost they just fought before coming on this trip.

"Why can't skulker leave me alone and go hunt Plusmius?" Asked Danny Fenton, he might of seemed like an ordernary student but yet he was far from it because so little knew that he was Half ghost. His alter ego, Danny Phantom, was the town hero and every one love Phantom.

"I don't really know Danny, but just relaxe it's not like anything will go wrong," said Tucker Danny's best friend. But just after tucker stopped talking a huge thunder bang went off out side.

"Ok people, get into groups of 6," said Mr Lancer the teens over weight teacher.

"Danny just relax," said Sam Danny's other best friend, her really name was samanther but you call her that you would be in a world of hurt.

Danny just nodded, after ten minutes the only teens left without a group were, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dash, Paulina and Valerie. Mr Lancer had said that they had to form a group and they where told to go up stairs to see their actives. They all got to the elevator and when it opened there was another bang of thunder, so the A-listers ran into the elevator closely followed but the trio. They started to go up and the Sam spoke up

"hey weren't we meant to go to floor 3?" But the elevator was at floor 6, Dash tried to get the elevator to go down but it just was not. Another Bang of thunder and the elevator shook, all of a sudden the elevator stopped and the lights went out, everyone started to panic. Just then the emergence light came on and everyone was still panicking,

"Will you all shut up," yelled Danny covering his ear, thanks to his ghost abilitys he had super human hearing.

Every just than jut stopped and looks at Danny.

"My feet are hurting," complained Paulina, with that she sat down followed by everyone else.

" let's play truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love or pain," exclaimed Dash.

DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP -DP-DP-DP-DP-DP

ok guys that was my chapter, again I would like to have a shout out to the maker of Elevator games, amazing store and real big inspiration. Bye


	2. Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Love

Hey everyone, I am butting this Chapter out early because I am getting a lot of faves and followers for this FF. I would like to thank DannySamLover20 and Clockwork's Apprentice for the reviews. If anyone is thinking this will end up like Elevator games, No.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you reconise.

DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP -DP-DP-DP-DP-DP

Chapter 2: truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love or pain.

They all nodded in agrement of the game, Paulina went first,

"Ok, Tecno geek, truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love or pain?" Paulina asked tucker the Tecno geek,

" ummm Dare!" Replied tucker, Paulina sat and thought for a second,

" I dare you to... Give me all of your technology for 3 hours," Pauilna yell, Dany once again covered his ears.

" What," tucker yell so long it made Danny's eyes shine green in anger for 5 seconds. "ok fine," said tucker and started to had over all of his technology.

" ok Dash, truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love or pain," asked tucker to the quarter back star.

"Truth," replied Dash

"Umm, what's you depest secret," ask tucker.

"Umm, it would have to be I have a million posters of Phantom in my locker and in my room," said Dash, " ok Danny, truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love or pain?"

Danny was surprised at first and finally said "I will take you up on Dare!" Everyone looked at Danny no one not even Sam or tucker expected Danny to choose Dare.

Then Dash turned to Valerie and asked "Do you have one of those ghost protection weapons?"

"Um yeah with one do you want?" Valerie replied

"umm the one you explain could knock a ghost" Dash said

" Why would you want that?" Ask Sam

"well these are apparently no harm to humans so I want to test it," He said and Valerie handed a small looking weapon, Danny oddly looked at the weapon then looked very very worried. Dash aimed the small gun at Danny, Sam started yelling "Noooo" and then pulled the trigger, in moments there was a flash if light and a lot of screaming from Danny. Danny all of a sudden fell to the floor and hit his head so hard that it made a huge split on the side of his head. Sam jumped up from where she was and ran over to Danny, she checked all of his vitals. Danny's heart rate was very slow, to slow, even for him it was still to slow and getting worse. His breathing was as slow as his heart rate, Sam started glared at Dash then said "do you know what you just did!?"

"No," said Dash so very worriedly.

"Well thanks to you Danny could die!" Sam yell ,"He has very bad reaction to his perents guns, as well as Valerie's."

everyone gasped when Sam finally finished, she started the warp Danny's head up. No one wanted to kill Danny and no one but Sam and tucker knew that the gun would react badly. Then Valerie though back when she has got hit with an ecto-ray she used a special medican that was made with blood blossom, it fixes her right up.

"I got something that might help," yelled Valerie

DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP -DP-DP-DP-DP-DP

Hoped you all liked that chapter too. If you guy could tell me stuff to fix or even ideas for other chapter, please do I am open for more ideas. Thanks for reading. bye for now


	3. Chapter 3: Blood Blossom

Hi everyone, I know I am updating this to fast but I had written most of the chapters before I started posting them. Now this chapter might be very short if so sorry...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line.

DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP -DP-DP-DP-DP

Chapter 3: Blood Blossom

"What is it Val," asked Tucker

"It is a special medican that could help Danny!" Val said

"Well try it" yelled Dash, Val start to look through her bag the she found it, it was a needle with some sort of red subsists, Val walked over to Danny and slowly pushed the needle in his arm and the liquid started to go in. After all of it went into Danny's arm, everyone heard a yell and they looked at Danny. He was squirming and yelling and Sam went over to Danny to take his temperature, with an instant Sam dragged her hand way from Danny's forehead.

"What did you give him?" Yelled Sam about to cry, no one has ever seen her cry.

"I was some medican with something called Blood Blossom," reapplied Val and as soon as she finished Sam just broke down and cried. Tucker went over to Sam and said

"Don't worry Sam," the wispered "you know how to save then,"

"Ok, everyone, there is one way to save Danny but you all have to listen to me," said Sam and everyone nodded, "ok first how many of you have water?"

"Me" said everyone in unison. Everyone handed Sam big bottles of water. Sam grabbed all the bottle and started to pore 2 bottles into Danny's mouth. Again she feeling his temperter, it had came down by 20 degrees. She let of a sigh but still very tense. Val looked worried and asked

"What's wrong with Danny?"

"He has a kinda bad allergic reaction to blood blossoms," said tucker, everyone gasped. No one else knew about this, except tucker.

"Is he going to-to...die" ask Paulina.

"we don't know," said Sam.

DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP -DP-DP-DP-DP

Chapter four will be out soon, but sorry if I am updating to quickly.


	4. Chapter 4: Hope in everyone's eyes

Hey again, I know I already updated but I want you guys to read it so bad.

disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.

DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP -DP-DP-DP-DP

Chapter 4: Hope in everyone's eyes

Afew hours passed, Danny started to get better. Yet he was not going to survive if they did not get out of here fast enough. All of a sudden a fight broke lose between all of the teen, but everyone fell quiet. Danny started to try to get up but fell down very fast and hard, Sam ran over to Danny and sat net to him asking questions,

"Danny you ok?"

"No," reapplied Danny softly, very quickly everything turned bad, Danny started a huge coughing fit. Sam ran over to her bag and brang out 2 needles, bottle of water and a strange pill. One of the needles where filled with a white liquid but the other one was empty, she ran back over to Danny. He was sitting up but Sam said

"Lie down Danny," and without hast Danny lied down but yet the coughing fit was not letting up, Sam added water to the pill and quickly added it to the empty needle.

"Ok, Danny, remember what happened last time?" Asked Sam, but Danny could only nod. He was starting to cough up blood and looking pailer every second.

"Ok, ready, one, two three!" Yelled Sam, it was so quick Danny quickly sat up just as Sam but a needle in his arm. She took it out a few seconds later, Danny's coughing fit had stopped, but he was super pale. Danny started to slide down the wall ready to fall asleep but before Danny could Sam but the other needle into his arm. He stopped sliding and stood up but seconds later began falling, Sam and Paulina just caught him just in time. They slowly placed him down in the ground,

"Thanks Paulina," said Sam

"Hey, it Fenton going to be alright?" Dash asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's only a matter of time before we know," said Sam almost in tears, she lauded down and put her head on Danny's chest.

"I love you Danny," Sam said quietly.

"Looks like we have stopped the blood blossom for now," said tucker after checking his friends heart rate... Val felt so guilty and so did Dash, neither of them knew Danny would end up like this from the weapon and the medicine. The only hope was someone come and find them before it become to late...

DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP -DP-DP-DP-DP

Sorry again guys for updating to fast again. But I want you guys to read this so badly I can't help but update faster and faster.


	5. Chapter 5: Dash

Hi everyone, So close to finishing this FanFiction, So enjoy one of the last chapters.

DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP -DP-DP-DP-DP-

Chapter 5: Dash

Dash -POV-

Fenton looked so weak and pale, I hoped he was alright. Sam looked like she was going to cry and tucker had taken out one of his PDAs and converted it to a heart monitor, I felt sorry for Danny. None of us knew about Danny's little allege or the affect I could have on him. But I kept think back to how we could save him, or get out. Nothing came to mind, but I heard a scream of pain coming from Fenturd, Sam was awake and trying to calm him down. He was thrashing around,

"Dash, I need your help," said Sam very worried, as if this was not Kent to happen,

"All right," I said quickly and I grabbed Fenton's arms, it was a few minutes after Danny stopped thrashing around. His heart rate got slower but he was starting to wake up, everyone else did not notes so I yelled

"Hay guys, Fenton is waking up!"

Sam and everyone else ran over to him and Sam was the first to talk "Danny?"

"Sam?" He answered back

DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP -DP-DP-DP-DP-

ok first I want to give lollipops to Clockwork's Apprentice, DannySamLover20, Tortisewarrior and jeanette9a. I would like to also give everyome exciting news...I am making this a series! So the next one will be out soon, Please tell me what you think of the idea. Don't forget to fave, follow or review. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Valerie

Ok guys second last chapter, sorry these are so short but I hope my next one can be longer.

DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP -DP-DP-DP-DP-

Chapter 6: Valerie

Valerie POV

I can't believe it he is waking up! But yet he was still so pale and weak, I still could not believe that he was waking up. But yet here he was starting to sit up slowly, the PDA was starting to beep a little faster but yet not as fast as a normal human, why? He seemed to have a slow heart rate and yet move as fast or even faster than most people.

"Danny, your wake!" Sam said with tears streaming down her face,

"I love you too, Samantha," said Danny quietly and weakly, but I was shocked that someone was brave enough to call Sam, Samantha! No one could call Samantha without getting betten up.

"Oh Danny," she said tearily and then Danny kissed Sam on the lips for a long time. But after they pulled apart Danny was starting to close his eyes again, Sam checked his temperature,

"Ow" she yelled, "someone get me more water," Paulina ran over to her bag a d got a out a huge bottle of water, she handed it to Sam. She poured the water into Danny's mouth, he was still weak but he was staying a wake now. I heard something out side. IT'S RESCUE!

"I think rescue is here!" I yelled, dash got up then he banged on the door.

"Good thing too," said Dash, gosh sometimes I think that he needs a lesson in how to NOT make people upset. But he was right, Danny looked like he would not last much longer.

DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP -DP-DP-DP-DP

hope you guys like Valerie's points of view, bye


	7. Chapter 7: Saved

Guys this is the last chapter but again I am making a sequel. Hope you like the ending.

DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP -DP-DP-DP-DP

Chapter 7: Saved

Sam POV

Seconds later we all heard the doors getting pushed open. Paulina was the first to run out, but she was screaming

"Someone help us, someone help DANNY," this surprised me and tucker.. She was helping.

"What" someone yelled outside "Someone call an ambulance"

"On it" said some one I think it was Mr lancer, one of the other teachers ran in and kneeled near me and Danny. He was getting weaker but the second but he had to last till the ambulance got here. Paulina ran back in followed by paramedics, they got all this exepment out and hocked it up to Danny. I guess Paulina told them what had happened. They looked at me and said

"Have you been the one trying to keep him alive?"

"Yes" I said.

"I bet he would be happy that someone was trying." Thy said before they put him on the stretcher and wheeling him away, the teacher helped me up and the got me out of the elevator. Everyone that was trapped with me, Danny and tucker were coming around me and we all talked and hopped Danny would survive.

Me, tucker and Danny went back to school a few weeks later and we saw our new friends, Dash, Paulina and Valerie waiting there for us, Danny had gotten better but he needed to take it easy. He and I are now Dating! We were also the new A-lister, me and Paulina dropped and anger we had for each other. Life was perfect or so we thought.

DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP -DP-DP-DP-DP

what do you guys think, ok bye for now.


End file.
